marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gregory Stark (Earth-1610)
, , , , | Relatives = Howard Stark, Sr. (grandfather, deceased) Howard Stark (father, deceased) Maria Stark (mother, deceased) Tony Stark (twin brother) | Universe = 1610 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Stark Global Solutions Headquarters, Singapore. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, international terrorist; former deputy leader of the Avengers | Education = At least one doctorate degree | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Carlos Pacheco | First = Ultimate Comics Avengers Vol 1 2 | Death = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Gregory Stark is the older twin brother of Tony Stark. Unlike his brother, Gregory is more competent and doesn't possess Tony's infamous lifestyle, one of the reasons he doesn't think too kindly of his brother. He also believes he deserved to inherit Stark Industries instead of Tony. Gregory was called by Nick Fury in activating "Project Avengers" in order to track down a rogue Captain America, and find and defeating the Red Skull and A.I.M.. He prided himself on supplying hardware his brother "wouldn't dare", and was responsible for the creation of the Nerd Hulk and the Spider. Gregory remained with Fury behind the scenes, observing the Avengers' battle against the Red Skull and his fatal defeat by Captain America. Gregory later confronted Nick Fury in a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house, where he acknowledged to Fury that he had known that he was responsible for hiring the Red Skull to come out of retirement, in order to secure him a position in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s employment, and eventually regain his old title as Director. Gregory remained in the Avengers, acting as support and was responsible for granting amnesty and Avengers membership to the former Liberators member Perun. Gregory later participated in the Avengers' and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s war against a vampire epidemic. Following the vampire eradication Gregory found his brother severely wounded and was subsequently sent for immediate medical attention. Thereafter, Gregory worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Carol Danvers and the New Ultimates in apprehending Nick Fury for allegedly going rogue, selling top secret superhuman research on the black market. This led to a fight between the Ultimates and the Avengers, which resulted in Fury's custody and Danvers being in critical condition. With the latter incapacitated, Stark was given leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. by the President of the United States. However, it was revealed that Gregory was actually responsible for leaking the information, and manipulated both the Ultimates and the Avengers into removing Fury and Danvers, in order to becoming Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., to fuel his cause of supplying smuggled super-soldiers to pro-democratic rebellions in rogue states and creating a new world order according to his own agenda. Gregory then later had his men shoot Fury and leave him for dead. Fury, however, had a backup plan, using special pills he acquired from Tyrone Cash a few days prior, giving him a Hulk-type physique, and allowing him to survive his execution. The other Avengers, also having taken the pills, joined Fury in confronting Gregory; however he revealed that he was prepared for any and all opposition to his plans and activated a nanite fleet, similar to his brother's, in his body, imbuing him with super-powers and easily defeating the Avengers. Gregory's plans came to fruition as nations such as Iran and North Korea fell to revolution, the New Ultimates were alerted to these attacks, but were ordered to stand down by Gregory, on the grounds that intervening would breach the U.N. Treaty. However, the Ultimates along with the Avengers learned about Gregory's conspiracy and went against him in North Korea, where he was killed when his brother disabled his nanites with an Electromagnetic pulse, allowing Thor to strike him with a lightning bolt. | Powers = *'Cybernetic Enhancement': Gregory had a Nanite Fleet in his body, similar to his brother Tony. :*'Superhuman Strength': Gregory demonstrated enough strength to overpower Nick Fury, Blade, Hawkeye and James Rhodes while they where under the effect of Tyrone Cash's Hulk Serum. :*'Invulnerability' :*'Force Field': Gregory could generate a protective force field that he could rapidly expand for offensive purposes. :*'Energy Projection': Gregory could project powerful blasts of energy from his hands. :*'Teleportation': Gregory could instantly teleport from America to North Korea. | Abilities = | Strength = Class 100+: Gregory could easily overpower his brother while he was wearing his armor. | Weaknesses = *'Superiority Complex' *'Vulnerability to EMP': Electromagnetic pulses could deactivate his nanites and leave him temporarily powerless. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Gregory Stark is one of many characters unique to the Ultimate Universe. | Trivia = * Gregory was born twenty minutes before Tony. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stark Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Death of Spider-Man casualties Category:Engineers Category:Robotics Category:Chemists Category:Physicists Category:Inventors Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors Category:Twins